<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirting With Death by PressedToBePink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774309">Flirting With Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressedToBePink/pseuds/PressedToBePink'>PressedToBePink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Cunnilingus, Evil Akechi, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gendered Language For Reader, Glove Kink, Good BSDM Etiquette, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Hate Fuck, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, no gods no betas we die like men, there's no redemption or soft goro here he's just evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressedToBePink/pseuds/PressedToBePink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder what your fans would say if they could see you like this Akechi," You whisper, "Not exactly what you'd call princely behavior, dontcha think?" </p><p>"Occasionally even I fall victim to more carnal desires," He replies, eyes still glued to your chest, "I am only human after all."</p><p>-</p><p>You have a thing for gloves. Akechi notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Female Reader, Akechi Goro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirting With Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the Shujin uniform doesn't have buttons but turtle-necks and polos aren't sexy okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shouldn’t be here. Your brain has been screaming that at you for the better part of the day, ever since you replied to Akechi’s request to meet up with a yes instead of the loud, aggressive no that was the sensible response. In fact, you should have said no and then hurled your phone off the nearest bridge before marching down to the store and buying a new one. One that didn’t have his damn number in it. </p><p>But you didn’t, and now here you are, sitting across from the lying bastard himself on the patio of some random overpriced coffee shop, nursing a latte you’ve hardly tasted trying desperately to figure out how the hell you let yourself end up in this situation. </p><p>Akechi is talking, he has been for however long you’ve been here, but you haven’t been paying attention. Because if you’re honest, and you really don’t want to be, you do know how you ended up here. They’re right there in front of your eyes, waving around like two giant red flags. </p><p>It’s those damn gloves. Those damn gloves and the damn hands they’re covering. Your eyes trail after them as he moves, how they curl around his cup’s handle, or seem to float when he gestures. Sure, as much as you hate to admit it, you are attracted to the guy the hands are attached to. Akechi didn’t get so popular on his brains alone, he’s cute. A bland kind of cute, like a vanilla wafer or a member of a boyband, but underneath that there’s a certain charm. He’s sweet and unassuming, with just a touch of intensity and resolve. It’s perfect for getting all the teen girls swooning...and for getting people to let their guard down. People like you, apparently.</p><p>But those gloves, man, they do things to you. Sick, embarrassing things. They make your stomach squirm, your thighs clench, and your heart race. They make you want to do horrible things to him. Things that keep you up late at night, glaring holes into your ceiling as you desperately try to ignore the burning that’s twisting up your insides. </p><p>You realize that Akechi has stopped talking and is looking at you curiously. You return his gaze, but he seems to decide something and leans forward, a smirk breaking out across his face as he rests one hand against his cheek, the fingers curling against his skin ever so slightly. You are instantly drawn back to his hands, mesmerized, and you quickly forget that he had even stopped talking at all. After a moment he moves it again, sliding it down his face until his thumb stops at his chin. He drags his pointer finger across his lips like he’s thinking and it might as well have been a match for the fire it lights in your pelvis, but he doesn't stop there. Next, he pushes some of his hair out of his face, a thing you've never seen him do before, which is probably good because the way he slides his spread fingers through his bangs is downright obscene. Then he lets his hand drop to rest in the table, his other joining it in cradling his now empty cup. </p><p>Now that he's stopped you manage to tear your eyes away from his hands and back to his face. The smirk from before never left, and as he chuckles it quickly occurs to you that he's been doing this on purpose. Shame courses though you at the realization that he's figured you out, but of course, he has. He's a detective after all, and it's not like you were trying to hide it. You can feel how hot your face is, and you're literally sitting on the edge of your seat, leaning forward and resting your head on your hand. A neon sign would look subtler. </p><p>"You know, I don't think you've heard a single thing I've said to you today." He says with another soft chuckle. He drums his fingers against the mug as if to drive his point home, and you flush, looking away.</p><p>"N-no, um, I was listening!" You flounder, trying desperately to recall anything from your one-sided conversation, but nothing comes. “I-I was..”</p><p>"It's quite alright," He says, "Honestly I'm flattered."</p><p>You're struck with the urge to strangle him, but you fight it back. Sure, smacking that smug look off of his face sounds amazing, but it's not worth making a scene. "Sorry..." You say instead, taking a sip of your now cold latte to hide the conflicted look on your face. He stays quiet as you drink, waiting for you to finish like some sort of gentleman, and while stalling sure sounds nice, dragging this out isn't going to make it any easier. </p><p>When you finally set your cup back down on the table he speaks, his voice dropping into a deep, quiet tone. "Do you know why I invited you out with me today?"</p><p>'Probably because you want to get me alone and kill me.' Your mind supplies sarcastically, unhelpfully reminding you that he's evil, incredibly evil and why are you even here oh my god. You shove the thoughts back. He's got a plan, you all know he does, he's probably not gonna start picking you off one by one. And if he is? Well compared to the mix of embarrassment and arousal you're feeling right now death sounds pretty good. </p><p>"I don't know, didn't think about it that hard." You say instead. It's not exactly a lie, you clearly weren't thinking at all when you agreed to this nonsense, "We're teammates, do we need a reason to hang out?"</p><p>"Fair point." He replies, a hint of disappointment in his voice that you decide to ignore, "However I did have something beyond platonic team building in mind if you're interested, that is."</p><p>God, you hope he's talking about murder. You'd be very interested in getting murdered right now. </p><p>He leans a bit forward on his elbows, folding his hands and resting his chin against them. "I've noticed the way you look at me. At my hands. And not just today. You do it enough that I'm sure you aren't even aware of it most of the time. It's quite...distracting."</p><p>"I..." You try, god do you try to speak, to deny, to scream, to do anything to get out of this moment before it breaks you completely, but you're frozen under his intense gaze.</p><p>"And I've noticed you as well." He reaches forward, brushing his right hand against yours, and the soft faux-leather you've gazed at for months practically burns as it makes contact. You gasp, and god he probably noticed that too because his smirk widens, but you don't pull away. The opposite, actually, you melt under his touch, letting his fingers caress yours until you're a blushing, trembling mess. </p><p>"I've noticed how those stockings hug your thighs," He continues, his voice dipping into a whisper, just loud enough for you to hear. There's something in this new tone, something husky and possessive that turns the blaze of arousal coursing through you into a wildfire. "That tiny skirt, how you never quite button your shirt up all the way, that filthy look in your eyes when you stare at me. Oh, how I've noticed." </p><p>He’s talking about sex the same way you imagine a serial killer would, and that probably shouldn’t excite you the way it does, but at this point you truly do not care. Your entire lower body is scorching and your head is swimming. There's a small voice in there somewhere still screaming that he's evil, oh my god what are you doing he's evil, but it's quiet and so easy to ignore. </p><p>Besides, it's not like this is new to you, you're 18, you're been around the block a few times, so to speak. Sure no one has ever flirted with you quite like this before, and yeah those few times were short and more than a little disappointing, but that makes it all the more fun. You really want to lean in, play along. You have no idea how long he's gonna keep it going anyway, and you wouldn't want to walk away without at least trying to get the upper hand.</p><p>It’s borderline suicidal, but you’ve made up your mind. After all, two can play at this game.</p><p>You lean in as well, deliberately shifting just enough that he should have a good look down your shirt, thankful that the top few buttons are open, just like he said. "I wonder what your fans would say if they could see you like this Akechi," You whisper, "Not exactly what you'd call princely behavior, dontcha think?" </p><p>"Occasionally even I fall victim to more carnal desires," He replies, eyes still glued to your chest, "I am only human after all."</p><p>'That's debatable,' Your mind snarks, but you ignore it. </p><p>He's blushing ever so slightly, and you're almost surprised and how brazenly he's gazing at the window you provided, but god it's enough to go right to your head. "I guess it's only natural. Besides, I'm sure some of your fans would kill to see you like this. I know I'm enjoying it." You say, smirking and how his blush deepens. </p><p>You don't want to let go quite yet, however, and you look down at the table. It's wrought iron, and it's easy to see right through the gaps in it. You keep your gaze fixed on him as you tap a finger against your mug, just loud enough to get his attention. When you see his eyes drop from your chest to your legs you uncross them slowly, relishing in how his breath catches as the fabric of your skirt rustles with the movement. His hands are clenched into fists, and you can hear the faux leather creak against the tightness. You recross your legs just as slowly, and when you're all settled you lean back and sigh. </p><p>His eyes snap to yours, and the look he gives you boosts that little voice just enough to break through the haze of arousal because for a split second he looks ravenous and just a bit unhinged. You wonder if teasing him back was a bad idea. Akechi really is dangerous and you have no clue what you'd do if he tried something. Blowing the whole operation or being murdered because you flirted with the enemy is a new brand of idiocy you didn’t think you were capable of, and you find yourself praying you haven’t pushed things that far.</p><p>Then again, as stupid as it sounds the thrill of danger isn't exactly unappealing. It reminds you of the rush in your stomach when you perform impossible acrobatics in the metaverse or the intense mix of fear and excitement you feel when you help battle a strong shadow. This isn’t really all that strange, is it? People flirt with death all the time for fun, it just turns out your new favorite version involves actual flirting. </p><p>He must have realized how he looked, because he closes his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply and shaking his head. When he opens them again that polished, unassuming kindness is back, albeit still tinged with lust. </p><p>"You know," He says quietly, "My apartment isn't far from here...and I live alone." </p><p>Your brain screams at you. Begs you not to fall for this, not to risk your life for a quick fuck with a murderer, but your common sense has been fighting a losing battle all this time, and so you don’t stop yourself from standing slowly and grabbing your bag, before turning away from him and shooting him a sultry look over your shoulder.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>You head for the door and try not to laugh as you hear the usually so composed Goro Akechi nearly trip over his chair in his haste to catch up to you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The subway ride to his apartment really is short, only two stops. He lives in a nice part of Tokyo, not too fancy, but the streets are extra clean and there aren't any tourists. You're almost jealous, after all Akechi is the same age as you and already has a job that pays well enough for him to live alone in a place like this while you're still desperately trying to find a college that isn't too picky about exam scores, but the area does feel a bit soulless the longer you look at it. </p><p>Fitting, given who you're walking next to, but it makes you miss the messy, mismatched streets you call home. </p><p>After a few blocks Akechi lays a hand on your waist for just a second, the light pressure directing you to turn into an apartment building. It's a chaste touch, but in your heightened state the area tingles deliciously. You quicken your pace a bit, not caring that it makes you look desperate. The burning between your thighs is only growing with each step and you want to get somewhere private with him as soon as possible.</p><p>Akechi waves at the doorman before leading you to an elevator. The ride up is blessedly short, and it isn't long before he's unlocking a door and you are at last alone with him.</p><p>The two of you stand in his entryway for a moment, your breathing the only sound as the tension grows. You look over at him, and as slow as it was to build it shatters the instant your eyes meet. You kick your shoes off, quickly dropping your bag and shedding your blazer. Seconds later his shoes join yours and then he grabs you, pressing you up against the wall. He pauses, his eyes raking over you like you're a meal and he’s starving.</p><p>"You can touch me, you know." You say, wiggling your hips against his. You figure he's going to use your eagerness against you in some way, but you don't care. The fire inside you is starting to become unbearable. If he's going to fuck you, you want him to do it soon. </p><p>"Eager, aren't we?" He says, that smug grin returning to his face. </p><p>"It's been a while." You reply with a blush.</p><p>"So you're not a virgin?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Not really," He smirks, "Just wondering how gentle I need to be." </p><p>"I can take it." You breathe, "I want to take it."</p><p>He practically growls with pleasure, a sound that goes right to your core. "We'll see about that. But first, if at any point you can’t, just say ‘red’. Or, if for some reason you are unable to speak...” His hand trails down to your thigh until he finds the bare skin just over your stockings. He uses the first two fingers on his hand to quickly tap twice, “Do that, and I’ll stop. Understand?” </p><p>“Yeah, I get it. I’ll remember.” You reply with a nod. It’s comforting that he’s thought this through, and you can’t help but get even more excited. Vanilla sex is fine, but sex that’s so rough it needs safewords? That gets your blood pumping.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>He captures your lips again, grinding his hips harder against yours as his gloved hands wander across your body. One slides under your skirt to grasp your hip, and the other finds your face, tilting your jaw into a kiss. For all his talk he's surprisingly gentle as his lips move against yours, and your hands end up finding his shoulders to pull him closer. You know the affection is fake, but this chaste kiss is already better than any you’ve ever had before, and you pray that's a sign of what's to come. He opens his mouth just enough to let his teeth graze against your bottom lip and you gladly respond, allowing him to slide his tongue into your mouth. As the kiss deepens you can feel his cock harden through the thin fabric of his pants, and that drives you on. </p><p>His hands start to move again, finding your waist and un-tucking your shirt so he can slide his hands under it. The faux leather of his gloves feels amazing against the sensitive skin of your stomach and you moan into the kiss. Soon the slow pace isn't enough and you reach up to start unbuttoning your shirt yourself, but his hands withdraw and grab your wrists, pinning them roughly against the wall. </p><p>He lingers in the kiss before pulling away. "I've been wanting to undress you for weeks. Now that I can I have no intention of missing out." He whispers, and you imagine all the times he must have stared, dreaming of taking off your clothes, layer by layer until you were bare before him. </p><p>"R-right." </p><p>He kisses you again, harder, and his fingers slowly find their way back down to your hips. It seems he's let more of his restraint slip away, touching you with a new vigor that makes you wonder if he's even going to bother dragging you to his bedroom or if he'll just push your panties aside and take you here against the wall. You can't say the thought isn't appealing. But Akechi is a gentleman, or at least he pretends to be, so after another breathless moment, he pulls away and takes your hand again, leading you through his apartment to his small bedroom. </p><p>You're briefly struck by how normal his apartment is. Sure, it's immaculately clean, but there's nothing hinting to the true nature of its inhabitant. The thought doesn't have a chance to linger, however, because he drags you with him to his bed. He sits on the end of it, and you move to join him, but he catches you before you can, pulling you to stand between his knees in front of him. </p><p>He smirks again, and you are only slightly concerned by the look, but as his hands drift to your shirt buttons you decide you don't care. He's meticulous, his movements slow and purposeful. There's no hasty tugging or desperate grasps, but this is worse somehow. The slow pace is agonizing, and by the time he's, at last, sliding your shirt off your shoulders, you are flushed and sweaty. Against your better judgment, you lean forward, hoping to pull him into another kiss, but his hand splays across your chest, holding you back.</p><p>"Not yet." He chides, and you groan but obey.</p><p>Next, he gently turns you around, quickly finding the zipper hidden in the back of your skirt. He pulls it down, again going agonizingly slow. For a moment that voice in your head breaks through as you realize you came here, again with Akechi, your enemy who is evil, in your school uniform. You know Shujin Academy wouldn't take well to a student being seen going into a man's apartment alone, but it seems like the people around here mind their own business, so you decide it doesn’t matter.</p><p>Your skirt flutters to the ground, and he moves to your bra clasp next, his hands trailing slowly up to it lighting a burning trail across your skin as he goes. Your bra comes off easy, falling to the floor with your other clothes, and your nipples harden as they are exposed to the cool air. He grasps your hips again, his fingers deftly sliding under the thin fabric of your panties, pulling them down so agonizingly slowly. You shiver slightly as they fall, standing now in nothing but your black thigh highs. You feel vulnerable, but in a good way, and you really hope he starts touching you soon because you don't know how much longer you can take this torture. </p><p>You hear him stand, but you don't turn around. There is the rustle of clothes as he discards his jacket, and removes his belt, both falling to the floor next to your things. There's some more rustling, but he doesn't undress further. Instead, he simply sits again and grasps your hips, pulling you back to sit on his lap. </p><p>You gasp slightly as your bare skin makes contact with him. His clothes are made of expensive fabric, soft and smooth, and you wiggle slightly, enjoying the feeling of it rubbing against you. His breath hitches quietly at the motion, and you try to do it again, but his hands grab your hips, holding you still. You can take a hint, and so you simply let him continue to manipulate you however he wants. </p><p>First, he closes his knees, and your legs fall open with nothing to keep them steady. His hands drift to your thighs, fingering the fabric of your stockings for a second before pulling your legs open even further. You whimper as your pussy is exposed to the cool air. He then slides his knees back open, effectively pinning your legs apart with his own. He takes your hands next, folding your arms behind your back and pulling you tighter against his chest. You're restricted and completely at his mercy, and it excites you more than you ever thought it could. </p><p>"Keep your hands behind you." He whispers, his warm breath ghosting over your ear, "Can you do that?" You nod, almost a bit too vigorously, and he chuckles. "Good girl." At any other time, such a phrase would send you into a murderous rage, but when it floats out of his mouth it sounds so tantalizing, so you simply nod again. </p><p>At last, he starts really touching you, and as embarrassing as it is you moan at the contact. His hands find your breasts first, squeezing and massaging them both. He pinches your nipples lightly and you jolt at the feeling, so he holds you tighter, clearly enjoying the way you writhe under his touch. One hand stays at your breast, toying with it, as his other slowly slides down between your legs. You worry for a second that he's going to ruin his gloves, but as the soft fabric makes contact with your folds your mind goes blank. He explores, his movements eliciting breathless moans and whimpers from your mouth, and you make no effort to stifle them. </p><p>"I wonder," He whispers as a finger grazes your clit. The broken cry you let out is obscene, but he passes over it again and again, pushing harder each time until you can hardly even hold yourself upright. "How many times can I make you come tonight?" You wonder that yourself as he holds you tighter, but if it's going to feel like this you hope it's as many times as possible. </p><p>"Let's start with one." He says, dipping his head down to trail kisses down your neck. He increases the pressure on your clit until you see stars. He goes slowly at first, but soon he is rubbing in a merciless rhythm that has you gasping his name.</p><p>“Ah-A...Akechi I-I'm...I," You stutter, hardly able to get the words out past your moans. </p><p>"So soon?" He teases, but you couldn't rise to the bait even if you wanted to. "Alright, come for me."</p><p>And you do, god do you come. The pressure building inside you releases in a glorious rush that nearly makes you cry with relief. He pulls his hand away, mindful of any sensitivity you might be feeling after such an intense orgasm, and holds you as you come down, shaking and whimpering in its wake. </p><p>"Beautiful," He whispers once you relax, and you flush a deep red. You've been called that before, by friends and family and old boyfriends alike, but you've never heard it like that, with such reverence and honesty. "But I think we can do better." And god you almost feel scared, not sure you can survive anything stronger. But you said you could take whatever he threw at you, so you nod. </p><p>He helps you stand, as your legs are shaking far too hard for you to get up on your own, and after he's out from behind you he lowers you back to the mattress. He grasps your hips, pulling them right to the edge of the bed, and you yelp as the motion causes you to fall onto your back. You notice he's kneeling then, pulling your thighs over his shoulders and for a moment the whole thing seems absolutely absurd. The refined detective prince Goro Akechi, positioning his face between your legs, eyeing your pussy with a ravenous gaze. Even after all of the dirty things he's said and done over the last few hours you never pegged him as the sort of guy who would give oral, most of the other guys you've been with certainly weren't, but you really can't complain. So instead you relax, letting yourself enjoy the view. He's rolled his sleeves up, you notice, and he's still wearing his gloves. Something twists deliciously inside you as you see the way his hands are splayed across your thighs, digging in slightly at the tips. </p><p>"Shall we?" He asks and you nod desperately. He smirks and lowers his head, dragging his tongue across your folds. He goes slowly, and the gentle motions help the sensitivity fade into a new, hungry pleasure that consumes you. He moves his head up slightly, making just enough room for him to position a gloved finger in front of your entrance. You gasp at the feeling, nodding before he can even ask, and he slowly pushes in. The smooth fabric of his gloves feel incredible inside you, and he lets you adjust before he moves, plunging in and out in a slow, steady rhythm that feels better than anything your own clumsy hands have ever elicited. He picks up the pace, crooking his fingers just so each time he pulls out, and you know you won't last much longer. As if to prove it to you he closes his mouth over your clit, swirling his tongue over the swollen nub and sucking.</p><p>You slam your head back in the bed, your hands grasping at his blanket like it's a lifeline. He lets out a low moan at the sight, and the rumbling feeling is all it takes to push you over the edge, coming again as you cry out something close to his name. </p><p>He withdraws, rubbing his clean hand against your thigh, resting his head against the other, and staring at you with that smug smirk again. "That’s two now.” He says, and such empty, obvious words shouldn’t turn you on the way they do. But under them is a hint at what’s to come, a promise that he’s nowhere near done with you yet.</p><p>As much as you want to continue, the two orgasms have left you spent and you know you need a bit to recover before you submit yourself to him again. Besides, he’s seen you come undone, it’s only fair for you to get to take him apart as well. You sit up, letting your legs fall from his shoulders, and he looks surprised. Your hand finds the back of his head, threading your fingers through his hair. You smirk, and before he can react you tug, pulling his head back and dragging him forward into you. He hisses at the pain, and your smirk spreads into a mischievous smile as you lower your mouth to his exposed neck, grazing your teeth over his skin. </p><p>"My turn." You growl, lavishing in the blush on his face and the disarmed look in his eyes as your gaze flicks from his face to his crotch, where you can still see his erection straining against his pants.</p><p>He manages to push past it, but instead of the cocky and composed front he had used before something slips, and he looks at you with an almost animalistic grin. "Very well." He says, his voice rough and wild. You hardly have time to blink before your positions are reversed and you find yourself kneeling between his legs. His hand cards itself through your hair, and he returns your tug from before with a groan of pleasure. Your eyes cloud with irritation and lust as you lose the upper hand yet again, but his control won't last long, not if you have anything to say about it. </p><p>Your hands find his pants and you quickly undo the zipper. He lifts his hips just enough to let you tug them down, his boxers following shortly after. You try not to stare at his cock, it's not any different than what you were expecting, but it's hard and his and the sight of it is sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. The hand that's still buried in your hair tugs again, pulling you forward, and so you waste no time grabbing the base with your hand and taking the tip into your mouth. </p><p>As you get to work he moans. You bob your head down over him, your hand moving in time, and his hand digs harder into your scalp. "God...f-fuck." He groans, and you pick up the pace, enjoying every hitched breath and desperate gasp you draw from his lips. You can feel your pussy walls clenching involuntarily with each cry, the feeling of his hard cock in your mouth, the smooth skin and twitching heat almost too much to take. </p><p>His other hand finds your head and digs in just as hard, his hip bucking to meet you and you relax, removing your hand and letting him take the lead. So much for getting the upper hand, you think briefly, but the new position frees up your hands to play with yourself so you decide you don’t care. You rub your clit as you stare up at him, enjoying the way he seems to fall apart above you, relishing in knowing you're the one making him feel this way. You let out a groan as he picks up the pace. Your jaw twinges at the intensity but the sensation against your tongue and lips is too good to pass up. He looks desperate, almost rabid, his princely front completely vanishing, replaced by the intensity he’s been trying to hold back all night.</p><p>You moan again and he smirks at your cry, "Does that feel good? G-god you're such-ah...such a little s-slut." You whimper at his words, your fingers working faster as you quickly feel yourself heading for another peak. "Do it, come for me. Come while I f-fuck your mouth." He never lets his pace falter and you can feel his cock bumping the back of your throat. “I should come like this, i-inside your mouth. Force you...t-to swallow me down. You’d like that, w...wouldn’t you?” You whimper again the mix of pleasure and pain wiping all coherent thought from your mind. He tugs your hair again and practically snarls his next words, "Finish already you whore." And you do, the dizzying mix of sensations sending you tumbling over the edge. You struggle to keep your mouth open as the waves of pleasure make you twitch and cry, and this seems to snap some awareness in him because he pulls away, his chest heaving.</p><p>He only takes a moment to rest before freeing a hand from your hair to caress your jaw, "Good girl." He smirks, "But I'm not done. I still need to feel you. Have you come on my cock as I make you mine." He says the last word with such fervor that you nearly come again right there, but then he's reaching down and pulling you up into a kiss. You taste sweat and yourself on his lips as his tongue slides against yours. He then growls, deepening the kiss further before pulling away, tugging on your hair again and sinking his teeth into your lower lip. You gasp at the feeling, and his half-lidded eyes shine with possessiveness as he speaks, "Mine." </p><p>You shudder, wondering again if perhaps you've made a terrible mistake in coming here, but the thoughts fade away quickly, no match for the cloud of lust crowding your head. At this point if he wants to kill you you'd let him. The thrill of danger and rush of pleasure as he claims you is too intoxicating as it courses through your veins, setting your nerves alight. You're his, whatever he wants of you he can have, you give it willingly.</p><p>He hauls you to your feet and shoves you down onto the bed face first. Your hips are right at the edge of the bed, your feet finding tentative purchase on the floor. He disappears for a moment, and you hear him curse before another piece of fabric, his shirt you assume, flutters to the ground. He comes around the side of the bed, and for a moment you get a tantalizing glimpse of him naked before he grabs a pillow and returns to stand behind you. He smacks your ass, just hard enough to sting as he commands you to lift your lower body. You do and he slides the pillow beneath you, raising your hips just enough to be even with his.</p><p>You realize with a cool rush of excitement and fear that this is it, there's no turning back now. You know exactly what's coming next. You tremble as he presses his tip to your entrance, and before he plunges in he lets out another low growl, "Mine." </p><p>He gives you no time to adjust, not that you need it, you're so wet that he slides in easily, burying his cock deep inside you. You whimper at the feeling. He's hard and warm and fills every inch of you so deliciously. He moves quickly, setting a merciless pace that leaves you shuddering. The movement causes your clit to brush against the fabric of the pillow beneath you and that paired with the pounding friction of his dick sends waves of pleasure shooting through you.</p><p>"Fuck, god yes." He moans, his hands grasping your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he fucks you, "You're s-so fuc-ah, fucking g-good." </p><p>You gasp as he moves even faster, practically slamming into you. "A-ah, Akechi!"</p><p>He lets out another angry growl at your words. "Say it, s-say my name you slut," He barks, smacking you again, "Say it!"</p><p>"Akechi!" You cry, "Ak-hnn, A-akechi! Don't s-stop, god Akechi, please..." </p><p>He pauses, pulling out just long enough to flip you onto your back before sliding back in and returning to his ruthless pace. He keeps one hand splayed across your thigh as the other reaches down to rub against your clit. You cry out, noticing that he's somehow still wearing those goddamn gloves, and the sight is enough to have you gasping desperately. </p><p>"Come on, one last time." He chokes out around his moans, "I know y-you can, just one more, come for m-me." </p><p>You stare up at him through the haze of pleasure, desperately trying to hold out just a little longer so you can fully drink in the sight before you. His soft hair is a disheveled mess as sweat drips down his body, his forehead and chest glistening. His face is flushed, and there's something wild in his eyes. You wonder briefly if he's ever fucked anyone this way before, and deep down you really hope you're the first person to break him like this. It doesn't matter now though, not really, you can feel your last peak fast approaching and so you take one last look at him before letting your eyes fall closed as you lose yourself in the pleasure. </p><p>It's a rough, destructive orgasm that leaves you shaking and whimpering as it tears through you, breaking you down until you're nothing but a weak husk of your former self, drained of every ounce of sense that you had left. Akechi is close behind, his desperate, animalistic sounds growing until he shudders, letting loose a cry as he shoves himself deep inside you, spilling over. </p><p>You both still, your ragged breaths filling the air as you come down from the high. </p><p>Once you feel like a person again he pulls out. You can feel his come oozing out of you, but if it bothers him he says nothing. Instead, he at last tugs his gloves off and reaches down to caress your face gently in a show of affection you hardly thought possible after what you just witnessed. It draws an incredulous laugh from you, and he seems to read your mind, smirking. His hands find yours, and he pulls you up, letting you rest against the edge of his bed before helping you rise. He helps you remove your stockings, and you try not to laugh as the hungry look returns to his eyes briefly as he peels the fabric away.</p><p>"Shall we?" He asks, regaining his composure and gesturing to the bathroom. You thankfully follow, leaning most of your weight against him as you wonder how the hell he's still standing. It's a tight squeeze, but you both make it into the shower. He turns the bath faucet, letting the tub fill with hot water that steams tantalizingly. He's still gentle as he turns to you, positioning you in front of the showerhead and turning it on. His deft fingers wash the sweat from your skin and hair, and as his hands scrub your back you have to remind yourself again that his affection is as fake as the princely mask he's slowly sinking behind. </p><p>It still stings a bit, and before you can stop yourself you find the bitterness slipping out of you. "What's with the show?" He smirks again at your question, and you resist the urge to smack the damn look right off his face.</p><p>"Even someone as heartless as I would not forsake aftercare." He says simply, and you marvel at how he admits to his heartlessness while gently helping you bathe. "Besides, I can't have a sobbing school girl be seen wandering out of my apartment. Even these walls have ears after all." You frown, still unsatisfied, though you suppose that's the best he'll give you. He seems to notice your mood, and he drops his head, trailing several soft kisses along your shoulder. "Try not to overthink it." </p><p>You suppose it's all you can do, so you let the hurt fade away, focusing instead on his soft hands as they travel across your skin, leaving no inch uncared for. When at last you are clean he helps you into the tub and then steps away to clean himself. You smile, letting yourself have one last bit of pleasure as your eyes drag over his naked body. The water and soap suds side across his surprisingly muscled form, and while he still vaguely reminds you of a vanilla wafer the knowledge of the crazed animal contained under his skin makes your weak body tingle with satisfaction. </p><p>His tub is just big enough for the two of you. And after he slides in behind you he pulls you against him. You let your head fall back against his chest, and he continues where he left off, massaging your sore muscles. </p><p>"Thanks." You say after he finishes, supposing you can at least offer some appreciation for his show of kindness. He doesn't respond, and though you can't see his face it's too easy to imagine that stupid smirk returning. You let it go again, and the two of you relax in companionable silence until the last of the tension leaves your bodies. </p><p>However, even this comfort must end, and he climbs out of the tub, helping you rise as well. He pulls two towels off the rack, handing one to you before drying himself off. When you’re finished you wrap the cloth around you and follow him into his room, now colder without the heat of your bodies. He gathers your clothes, setting them on the bed next to you before stepping over to his closet and pulling on a fresh pair of pants and a t-shirt. He disappears out of the room, returning with a glass of water and some paper towels.</p><p>"Drink." He says handing you the cup. Despite his kind tone, you can recognize an order when you get one, and you slowly down the liquid as he uses the towels to wipe the mess from the hardwood floor. </p><p>He seems so nonchalant that you feel the need to break the silence, "I can't stay." You say, going with the first thing that comes to your mind.</p><p>"I wasn't going to offer." He replies, and you shove down any hurt his dismissal evokes. </p><p>"Good." </p><p>He finishes tidying up, depositing his clothes in a nearby hamper, and dropping his gloves on his bedside table. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks, and you nod, not sure if you're lying or not. He examines you for another moment, and a sense of panic grips you. While his cold mask hurts in its own way you don't know if you can take any more kindness either. As if he can read your mind he returns the nod, turning to the door. "Alright, feel free to get dressed. When you're ready I'll walk you to the station." </p><p>Ever the gentleman, your mind quips, and you force the sarcasm down. "Thanks," You say instead, "I appreciate it." </p><p>He hums, heading out of the room, and you let yourself slump over once you're alone, the conflicting mess of emotion weighing you down. Frustrated, you down the rest of the water and stand, tossing your towel in the hamper and starting to dress. You eye your thigh highs and decide it's not worth wrestling with the sweaty fabric, crumpling them up. You'll cram them in your bag, the cold of the night sounds good anyway. You pull on your bra and shirt, but as you get to your panties a twisted thought crosses your mind. </p><p>Sure, there's less than a month before Akechi's planned betrayal. And the feelings these activities planted in you aren't worth exploring, any affection you might feel towards him is a weakness that will only end in heartbreak. Another night like this would surely just make everything worse. But it's not your fault that forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest.</p><p>It's crazy and pointless, but this whole night has been crazy, so one last act of madness isn't really that out of place. Quickly you slide on your skirt and button your shirt, but your underwear you lay across his pillow. They look so perfect there, a seemingly innocent reminder of the night you just had, but you know, or hope, that it will drive him wild. You head out of the room quickly, praying that he won't return to it until you're well on your way home. You flick off the light for good measure, and from his place in the living room Akechi gives you a quizzical look. You return an innocent gaze, hoping he’ll think you’re just being polite, and he drops it. </p><p>He meets you at the door, and you shove your stockings into your bag. It takes you a moment to slide into your shoes, and you know that without your socks they're going to give you a blister or two by the time you get home, but you can't bring yourself to care. </p><p>Akechi gives you another nod and retrieves your blazer from where you abandoned it on the floor. He holds it open, helping you slide into it. You can tell from his face that the princely front is back in full force, and you can't help but roll your eyes.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" He asks pleasantly.</p><p>"Sure, if you try not to overthink it." You smirk, throwing his own words back at him. </p><p>"I'm glad we're on the same page then." He replies evenly, and the urge to punch him returns full force. "We should hurry," He continues, "I wouldn't want for you to miss the last train." </p><p>You nod and follow after him as he leads you back out to the street. You shiver as the cool air wicks away the last of the heat from your bare legs, but it keeps you grounded. When at last you reach the station he reaches out and pulls you closer to him. Not enough to attract attention, but it's sufficient to ensure no one else will hear him. </p><p>"Regardless of what you might think of me, I do hope you enjoyed yourself tonight."</p><p>"I...I did. Thank you." You reply honestly, no point in lying about that at least, "Though not gonna lie, when I agreed to sleep with you that wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Didn't think you had it in you." </p><p>"We all have parts of ourselves that we keep hidden." He replies, and though he's smiling his face looks remarkably emotionless.</p><p>"...Yeah, I guess you're right." The night suddenly takes on a new chill, and you're struck by the feeling that you should get the hell away from him. "Well anyway, thanks for the sex. Hope you have a good night and all that." </p><p>"You as well." </p><p>You nod, turning away with a wave and heading down the steps into the station, feeling a bit like you just dodged a bullet. You can feel his eyes following you the whole way, sending shivers down your spine, and you're thankful once you're out of his line of sight. As you wait for the train you pull out your phone, desperate for a distraction. There are several texts in the Thieves' chat, as well as a private one from Akira.</p><p><strong>Akira:</strong> Hey, how'd your thing with Akechi go?<br/><strong>Akira:</strong> Did he give you any trouble?</p><p>You smirk, god if he only knew, but before you can type a response you get a new notification from the man in question. You grin despite the nerves, imagining his reaction to your little gift.</p><p><strong>Akechi:</strong> When are you free next?</p><p>It's a bad idea. A very bad, horrible, monumentally stupid idea that, based on the goodbye, is probably going to end in your death or something much worse. You should ignore it, feign ignorance, and move on before something bad happens. </p><p><strong>Y:</strong> I don't have plans after school on Wednesday.</p><p><strong>Akechi:</strong> Excellent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I *almost* got away without having to do the 'y/n' thing but that text message just had to ruin it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>